1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device that applies braking force to a spool that is rotatably mounted on a reel body.
2. Background Information
In a dual-bearing reel that is used for casting, in order to prevent backlash, a braking force is generally applied to the spool. A known spool braking device of this type is a spool braking device that applies braking force to the spool using centrifugal force that is generated by the rotation of the spool, in which this braking force is adjustable from the outside of the reel body. However, backlash is generated when the rotational speed of the spool is faster than the line delivering speed during casting.
A conventional spool braking device that applies a braking force to a spool by pivoting a brake shoe and that causes the brake shoe to come into contact with the brake drum has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-00086.
Specifically, in this spool braking device, the brake shoe pivots in conjunction with the rotation of the spool and comes into contact with the brake drum. More specifically, a bracket is fixed to the spool shaft and a pin is installed on the bracket. The brake shoe is slidably mounted on the pin. Thus, when the spool rotates, the brake shoe pivots around the pin and comes into contact with the brake drum due to the centrifugal force. In this way, the braking force is applied to the spool. Additionally, a recess (a switching recess) is installed on the brake shoe, and a protrusion (a switching protrusion) is installed on the bracket. When the brake shoe is inoperable, the recess of the brake shoe is elastically engaged with the protrusion of the bracket. Thus, the posture of the brake shoe is retained so that the brake shoe will not operate.